Bibi
) (Jun.29.2015) #"Tonight in the Rain" (Luka) (Collab with Tamaki NekoP) (Jul.13.2015) #"Fräulein=Biblioteca" (flower) (Song of nyanyannya) (Jul.26.2015) #"Kaze to Issho ni" (Sachiko, Yuki) (Song of ) (Aug.03.2015) #"Kimi to Byebye" (Miku) (Collab with *Luna) (Aug.31.2015) #"Affected Girl" (GUMI) (Collab with *Luna) (Oct.28.2015) #"classroom" (Yukari, flower, KAITO, MEIKO, Lily, MAYU, Iroha, Yuki, Zunko, Chika, Rion, anon, kanon, KYO, VY1, Piko) (Collab with *Luna) (Oct.31.2015) #"Runners Pain" (Rion) (Collab with Switch) (Nov.15.2015) #"Shittoshin" (Rana) (Collab with *Luna) (Nov.19.2015) #"Kotoba Domino" (Rin) (Collab with 385sentimental) (Nov.22.2015) #"Hanamaru Pippi wa Yoiko Dake" (MEIKO, KAITO, Miku, Len, Rin, Luka) (Song of ) (Nov.27.2015) #"Kikasete, Kimi no Koe" (Yuki) (Collab with Chuuta) (Dec.04.2015) #"Suki! Yuki! Maji Magic" (Rin, Len) (Song of Mitchie M) (Dec.26.2015) #"Christmas? Nani Sore Oishii no?" (Rin, Len) (Song of ) (Dec.31.2015) #"Dance Party☆Midnight on 2.14" (KAITO) (Song of *Luna) (Feb.14.2016) #"Kazemachi Hello World" (KAITO) (Song of add9) (Feb.17.2016) #"Zenryoku Batankyu" (MEIKO, KAITO, Miku, Len, Rin, Luka) (Song of Osomatsu-san) (Feb.27.2016) #"Ghost Rule" (Len) (Song of DECO*27) (Mar.25.2016) #"Hitorinbo Envy" (Fukase) (Song of koyori) (Mar.29.2016) #"Hatsunetsu Emotion" (Yukari) (Song of PSGO-Z) (Apr.23.2016) #"Main Character" (Len) (Collab with *Luna) (Apr.23.2016) #"Shiny Days" (Luka) (Collab with Tamaki NekoP) (May.18.2016) #"Zankou no Kreutz" (Yukari) (Collab with r0y) (May.30.2016) #"Lachenalia no Me" (Zunko) (Song of tsunamaru) (Jun.14.2016) #"Otogi wa Gin no Kuni" (Fukase, Oliver) (Collab with Sarugaku Miyabi) (Jul.01.2016) #"Kuusen to Hana" (Miku) (Collab with Kobayashi Sankaku) (Aug.24.2016) #"Conceited Boy" (IA) (Collab with *Luna) (Sep.12.2016) #"Dreadnought" (Yukari) (Collab with r0y) (Sep.15.2016) #"Walker" (Miku) (Collab with *Luna) (Sep.20.2016) #"Natsu no Mahou" (IA) (Collab with *Luna) (Sep.30.2016) #"Tsumi no Namae" (Len) (Song of ryo) (Oct.04.2016) #"Hanauta Shopping" (Rin) (Collab with *Luna) (Oct.07.2016) #"Reversible Campaign" (Len) (Song of DECO*27) (Oct.23.2016) #"Emma" (Yukari) (Collab with r0y) (Nov.09.2016) #"It Don’t Mean a Thing" (Luka) (Collab with Tamaki NekoP) (Dec.18.2016) #"ACCEPTANCE" (GUMI) (Collab with *Luna) (Dec.24.2016) #"Hikashou" (Rin) (Collab with 385sentimental) (Dec.27.2016) #"Apostrophe" (Len) (Collab with *Luna) (Dec.29.2016) #"FREELY TOMORROW" (Rin, Len) (Song of Mitchie M) (Dec.29.2016) #"Natsu ni Sarishi Kimi o Omofu" (Luka) (Song of baker) (Jan.30.2017) #"Chigiriyubi" (Miku) (Collab with Wakacha) (Feb.14.2017) #"Taikou Train" (KAITO) (Song of Yukisan) (Feb.15.2017) #"Night Raid Eater" (Yukari) (Collab with r0y) (Mar.27.2017) #"Haru no Mahou" (IA) (Collab with *Luna) (Apr.07.2016) #"Addicted Theory" (Len) (Collab with *Luna) (Apr.21.2016) #"Another Dreamer" (Len) (Collab with *Luna) (May.19.2016) #"Pyrokinesis" (Len) (Song of saiB) (May.26.2017) #"Boukan no Zaika" (IA) (Collab with *Luna) (Jun.02.2016) #"Umbrella" (LUMi) (Song of Tiara) (Jun.14.2017) #"White" (Miku) (Collab with *Luna) (Jul.07.2016) #"Seiteinoa" (Rin) (Collab with *Luna) (Jul.21.2016) #"Suna no Wakusei" (Len) (Song of Hachi) (Jul.26.2017) #"Manic" (Una, Rana) (Collab with *Luna) (Aug.16.2016) #"Q" (flower) (Song of Powapowa-P) (Aug.26.2017) #"Kieta Natsu no Yume" (Miku) (Collab with *Luna) (Aug.31.2017) #"Amelia no Ko Sekai" (Yukari) (Collab with r0y) (Sep.19.2017) #"Chishisei Giganphobia" (Rin, Miku) (Collab with cull) (Oct.18.2017) #"Lyra" (Miku) (Collab with various producers) (Nov.04.2017) #"Yuka Ninja no Uta" (Yukari) (Collab with CasteP) (Nov.13.2017) #"Shiroi Yuki no Princess wa" (Rana) (Song of Noboru↑-P) (Nov.29.2017) #"Hanabi" (Iroha) (Collab with *Luna) (Dec.15.2017) #"Sourenbushi" (Yukari) (Collab with r0y) (Dec.27.2017) #"Ernest" (Len) (Collab with *Luna) (Dec.29.2017) #"Kunshi Ayauku mo Chikauyore" (MEIKO, KAITO, Miku, Len, Rin, Luka) (Song of Osomatsu-san) (Dec.30.2017) #"Hitomebore Night" (MAYU) (Feb.02.2018) #"Paradise Meisekimu" (Nemu) (Song of Agoaniki-P) (Feb.16.2018) #"Rat ga Shinda new words" (KAITO) (Song of P.I.N.A.) (Feb.18.2018) #"Start Line" (IA) (Collab with *Luna) (Mar.02.2018) #"Tomodachi Orchestra" (Una) (Collab with VICTREAM) (Mar.02.2018) #"Aimai Rettoukan" (GUMI) (Collab with *Luna) (Mar.10.2018) #"Taiyou ni Narenakute mo" (Len) (Collab with 385sentimental) (Mar.11.2018) #"Tell Me" (Nana) (Collab with *Luna) (Apr.06.2018) #"Gimmick" (AZUKI, MATCHA) (Collab with *Luna) (Apr.13.2018) #"Epilogue" (GUMI) (Collab with *Luna) (Apr.20.2018) #"Philae wa Kataranai" (Yukari) (Collab with r0y) (Apr.28.2018) #"Reunion" (Akari) (Collab with *Luna) (Jun.01.2018) #"VEXATION" (Len) (Collab with VICTREAM) (Jun.15.2018) #"Identity" (Len) (Collab with *Luna) (Jun.30.2018) #"8.32" (flower) (Collab with *Luna) (Jul.07.2018) #"Chatlüge" (Una, Rana) (Collab with *Luna) (Jul.28.2018) #"Bokura no Natsu wa Mata Megutte" (IA) (Collab with *Luna) (Aug.11.2018) #"Sekai no Hate" (IA) (Collab with SHINA) (Aug.24.2018) #"Seishi Kouseiron" (Miku) (Collab with VICTREAM) (Sep.09.2018) #"Bokura Euthanasist" (Yukari) (Collab with r0y) (Sep.20.2018) #"Harebare Answer" (Rin, Len) (Collab with *Luna) (Sep.22.2018) #"Sayonara no Asa" (Miku, GUMI) (Collab with *Luna) (Oct.06.2018) #"NETO" (flower) (Collab with VICTREAM) (Oct.12.2018) #"Ultimate" (Len) (Collab with *Luna) (Oct.26.2018) #"Kimi to iru Keshiki" (Akari, Tianyi, MAYU, Galaco) (Collab with daidaiironodai) (Nov.08.2018) #"PS" (Len) (Collab with Chiruri) (Nov.11.2018) #"Anti-Realism" (flower, Una) (Collab with *Luna) (Mar.03.2019) }} Songs / Featured Works ) |description = This song has entered the Hall of Fame. |uploaddate = 2018.07.07|title2 = 8.32}} }} Category:Producer Category:Producer on YouTube Category:Producer on NicoNico Category:No reprint producer